NaLu One Shot
by Maya095
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are drinking and laughing when suddenly, a confession! (I'm not good at summaries, but I promise it's good!)


**Fairy Tail One Shot (NaLu)**

* * *

She was there watching him as he laughed his full belly laugh, typical "Natsu Style". Lucy felt the world was lighter as they sat in her apartment casually talking and joking. Looking at his face she couldn't bring herself to think any of this was reality. Here they were, just like the old days, talking and laughing as though the whole fight with Zeref had never happened. As though Natsu hadn't almost died, lost to her forever. He noticed her downcast stare and moved to her slightly.

"Lucy? What's wrong? You stopped drinking." She shook her head smiling at him with such softness he paused to stare. "Luce, talk to me." She looked to the floor and sighed.

"It's just hard to believe we're really here. I mean, after all that's happened it's almost like a dream." She shook her head looking at the ceiling, anywhere but at him. "I thought I lost you forever. I was sure," she took a shuddering breath, "you were supposed to be gone forever and yet…. And yet…" She trailed off trying to fight back her tears. He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You don't have to cry, Luce. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He hugged her tightly against him and she gave a muffled affirmative. "I feared losing you too. Especially when you followed me after Zeref." She laughed and moved back, separating from each other.

"Idiot, there was no way I was letting you go alone. Not after Happy told me you would die too."

"But here I am! What do you say to that?" He gave her the biggest and brightest grin he could. Natsu had always been gifted with beating the odds. A power only he seemed to possess. She laughed at him.

"I say, I am so happy I still have my best friend." He took a swig of his beer and beamed at her. "You really have no idea how much I love you, Natsu." He froze as she blushed slightly. Fidgeting with her hands she refused to meet his stare. "You've been by my side, been my rock from day one, I don't know what I would do without you here. You always make a mess and you're noisy and always wreaking havoc, but I love that too. There isn't a thing I would change about you. With Happy, you and me everything is perfect."

He was confused, was she confessing or was she just detailing their friendship. What kind of "love" did she mean? He waited for more, waited with bated breath as she continued.

"I've never been so happy in my life. Only when I'm with you do I feel like my heart is full and when I stop and think about my life, about where I've been and where I am now…. I could cry. I'm just so… so…. I can't even describe it!" She threw up her hands laughing. He smiled at her knowing he felt the same.

"Me too, Luce! Having you there has been the best thing to ever happen to me, but…" He paused and looked at her in the eyes. "What exactly are you telling me? I need you to be specific, Lucy." He stared at her with such intensity, she almost couldn't bring herself to speak. Blushing furiously, she took a deep breath.

"I love you, Natsu. More than a friend, more than a brother. _I love you._ " His blush matched hers instantly. Stuttering he tried to grasp the words to respond. She laughed at him and waved her hand in front of her face. "You don't need to answer now. I can wait." He smiled and looked at her smiling face. As he looked longer he began to understand. His eyes softened at her as he gave a small smile.

"I can answer now. Luce, I-"

* * *

Natsu awoke with a jolt as Happy tugged on his arm to wake him.

"Natsu~! Lucy's making breakfast!" Seeing him finally rise, the little blue cat shot up. "Yay! Natsu's awake! Breakfast, breakfast!" He sang all the way to the kitchen where a delicious smell wafted from. Natsu put his nose to the air and took in a large breath.

"Waah~! Smells great!" He entered the kitchen to see Lucy at the stove with her hair tied in a bun.

"Thanks, I thought a good breakfast would help keep the incoming hangover away." She gave a small sigh her hangover had hit almost immediately after waking up. A cold shower had helped, but barely.

"Oh really? I feel fine." She deadpanned at him.

"Why am I not surprised? Here," she said placing a large plate of food on the table before him. "Eat plenty before we head back to the guild. We've got to take a job or neither of us are eating this month." Natsu blanched as he realized they had absolutely no funds.

"Aye sir!" Happy called as he dug into his own plate beside Natsu.

"By the way, Lucy. I had a weird dream last night." She sat in front of him while pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Is that so? Tell me about it?" Natsu thought for a minute.

"Well, it wasn't a bad dream, that's for sure. It just feels like it happened is all. Ahh, I don't know how to explain it at all!" He mussed his own hair in frustration. Lucy nodded with a smile.

"That's fine, just tell me about the dream." He did, even the part about her confessing to him. Blushing at the end of his story she laughed nervously. "It's only a dream, Natsu. Though, you really are my best friend and I truly don't know what I would do without you here." Natsu smiled agreeing.

"But the best part of that dream," she looked at him curiously. "Was you, Luce! You told me something wonderful. And I just want to say, me too!" She was confused as she stared at his grin. Then thinking about what she said in the dream she blushed. He couldn't mean?! She looked up as he leaned forward. "I love you too, Lucy!" She felt her heart almost burst at his words.

"Natsu, you…. Idiot." He just laughed at her.

"Well, what do you say?" He held his hand out to her. She paused for a second, then smiled at him with so much love he could have erupted into flames.

"I say, yes," she proclaimed, taking his hand.

"Now, let's hurry up to work!" He called to the sky before finishing his meal in a hurry.

"Okay!"

* * *

Happy stared, completely confused.

"What just happened?" He said to no one.

 **A/N:** And there you go! I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have! I am fully in Fairy Tail Hell, review, follow, favorite!


End file.
